What Happens Now?
by muggletribute
Summary: The war is over and the wizarding world is still recovering from the war against Voldemort. When Hermione decides it is time to go find her parents, Ron determines to come with her. The two face an adventure that will give them time to heal.
1. Chapter 1

_Death Eaters were swarming all around as flashes of light, green mostly, lit up the sky. Jets of the same acid green barely missed his head._ _He was unable to do anything as he watched friends be injured, die, be tortured._

_And there his brother lay motionless on the ground in front of him, as he looked down on him in shock. Unable to move away or to move closer. Unable to pay any attention to the curses that were only barely missing his head. Just able to stare at him, willing him to rise. Tears started streaming down his already dirt-streaked face, and he cried out in pain as he realized that Fred's face would never light up at a joke again._

A thump above his head brought Ron back to the present, where he was sitting on the couch. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up, wondering what could possibly be going on. As yet another thump sounded, he suddenly understood. Above the living room where she shared Ginny's room temporarily, Hermione was packing everything she was not taking on her trip, including her books.

The trip.

Ron had been trying not to think about it. Hermione had to go, he knew that, but it was still dangerous. Somehow he needed to convince Hermione that it would be safer to let him come with when she went to find her parents in Australia. Work could wait, the ministry had told him to take his time before he started as an apprentice auror. It was hard to believe that only two months ago, the wizarding world had defeated Tom Riddle, the darkest, most evil wizard in their history. Hermione and Ron had stayed at Hogwarts for almost a month with many of the other survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts to repair the massive amount of damage to the school. Now there was still a lot to do, but they had sent the majority of the helpers home, including Ron and Hermione. Harry still remained there, as the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix were worried about his safety with Death Eaters still on the loose.

It had been easy for Ron, to forget everything and put all his effort into the reconstructive work. But now, there was too much time to sit and think. That's why he needed to go on the trip, really. He needed to be busy, but mostly if he was honest with himself, he needed Hermione.

Ron slowly picked himself up and walked upstairs, knocking on the slightly-open door. Ginny was sitting on the bed folding clothes while Hermione sat on the floor and went through what looked like hundreds of books. Ron smiled, thinking of last summer when Hermione had last looked through these, and how much of an ordeal it had seemed. He loved it though. He loved everything about Hermione. As far as he was concerned, she could have every book in the world if it would keep her happy and smiling.

When she looked up and saw Ron, her face lit up. "Hi, would you want to help?" Hermione looked back at the books, and the flattened boxes in front of them. "You could put the boxes together if you would like." He nodded, smiling, and walked over to sit across from her on the floor. He started opening the boxes and putting them together.

After a while of comfortable silence, he decided to ask.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you about something." Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Ginny hastily launch off the bed towards the door but he waved her back down. "Gin, you can stay, it's nothing you can't hear." Ron wanted Ginny there in the hope that she would take his side. She smiled cautiously at him and sat back down. Then both of the girls looked at him expectantly.

"Well, 'Mione, I just, I think I should go with you. You know, on the trip. Just wait, don't say anything yet!" He responded to the look on her face, knowing she was about to object, and put his hand over hers. "I know you want to go find your parents, and that you're worried about me missing work, and you're worried about, um. Me and the family. But, I don't think you should go alone. There are still unaccounted-for Death Eaters, and it isn't ever a good idea to travel alone anyways. And honestly, I don't want you to leave me." He looked at her with desperate eyes, begging her not to leave him alone here. Hermione knew what he meant, though he had tried to keep away from it. She saw when he would sit in the living room, or at the kitchen table with his eyes glazed over. Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking about. Without her, Ron could sink into depression, like George. Ron needed her.

All of her previous reasons for him to stay flew out of her mind, and she knew she would say yes. She needed Ron anyways; Hermione couldn't imagine being gone for however long it would take without him. Not when both of their worlds had been so recently torn apart.

While she was thinking, Ginny spoke up. "I think it's a good idea, 'Mione. I'd like to go with to keep you company, but since I can't do much and you wouldn't let me anyways, it would be good for Ron to be with you. And my brother is good company _sometimes_, I guess." She laughed. "You'd get lonely all by yourself. It's going to be a long trip."

"I know, Gin, thanks." Hermione looked at Ron. "I wanted you to go before, I was just worried that you shouldn't. I still am a bit iffy. Your family needs you, and I think you need them. But I think even more than that, you need to get away from here, need to have something to do. So…You need to go with me. I'd love for you to come with." She smiled at him shyly, understanding what this meant. It would take about a month to get to Australia, even by apparition, since it was dangerous to travel by apparition too far, especially now with the need to steer clear of the scattered remnants of Death Eaters. And Hermione planned on taking her time and enjoying her time off.

This trip was going to give her, and now Ron as well, time to heal. And once they got to Australia, who knew how long it would take to find her parents. This meant at least a month, probably longer, with only Ron as her companion. They needed this, she realized. It had been so hectic since they had kissed at Hogwarts, and they had barely had a moment alone together. Ron grinned back; he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready, then, eh? You're planning on leaving at the end of the week, right?" Hermione smiled at him and agreed. Ron had finished with the boxes, so he kissed Hermione on the cheek and left for his room, to start packing.

"It'll take him the entire week to pack, that boy. My brother can be such a girl sometimes." Ginny giggled, and resumed folding. Hermione was still smiling and looking at the door where Ron had just disappeared from, which made Ginny yearn for Harry. He was still out at Hogwarts with Kingsley, surveying damage still left over. Harry still needed protection from any remaining Death Eaters. And his being gone kept his family, including the Weasley family and Hermione, safe as well. Harry was an amazing guy to Ginny. He even sent her an owl every night, and a long letter at least once a week. Ginny was just excited for when she could see him in two weeks.

"Ginny?" Hermione had finally noticed Ginny staring at her, and was looking back in confusion. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ginny quickly replied. "Just waiting for you to remember there are people other than Ron in the house." She winked at Hermione and they both laughed. "I'm going to miss you, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Starting to Heal

_Flashes of green light hurtled above him as he kneeled in a dark pool of blood. He was shaking with sobs, Fred's body was lying beside him, motionless. Ron turned to his left, where George sat in silence. No tears streaked his face, all emotion seemed to have been siphoned away. His withdrawn face hurt just as much as Fred's silent, pale face. Even in his hysterical and shocked state, he felt a sense of dread at the look on George's face—would he ever recover from this? Ron buried his head back in his arms as more sobs racked his body, this time in fear of the aftermath of Fred's death._

Ron jolted out of the daydream he seemed to have so often. This time, though, it had changed. It was usually almost exactly the same, but it had changed this time. He realized it had focused on George, not Fred. Ron had forgotten how he had felt after Fred's death, how afraid he had been of what had in fact happened. Since George had left Hogwarts he had been absent from the Weasley's life. It was putting strain on the entire family, especially Mrs. Weasley. This morning she had started crying over the bacon and Ginny had had to take over for her.

_I have to fix this_, Ron thought. He had practically become in charge of the family—Mr. Weasley was quiet most of the time, and Charlie and Bill were still working at Hogwarts (each for different reasons) so they weren't home often. Percy was becoming a big part of the reformation of the Ministry—he practically slept in his office—and Mrs. Weasley and George were emotional wrecks. That left him and Ginny, who couldn't be expected to take over at her age. Ron couldn't stand to think of his brother all alone, wherever he was, and even worse, leaving his family in this state without knowing what George would do and how it would affect his whole family.

Hermione peeked through the open door, and saw Ron sitting on his bed in silence. She had first thought Ron was thinking about Fred again, but then she reconsidered. His face looked more determined than sad. This war had changed him, he was now mature and it looked good on him. He was taking care of his family. He had even attempted to make lunch the other day, and it had been edible, if not the normal, delicious food of Mrs. Weasley. He had grown out of his awkward gawky state and finally had picked a haircut that looked nice on him. Hermione loved his freckles, too, and right now his freckles were crunched up in concentration, not the usual slack expression that accompanied his thoughts of Fred.

Hermione knocked and went to sit next to his feet.

"Ron? How are you?" He looked at her and shrugged, but took her hand, which reassured Hermione.

"I'm okay," Ron said. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm packed up now. Only three more days." He smiled, but still looked distant. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione waited, and when he didn't respond right away she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hmm? Oh." Ron cleared his throat. "I need to go talk to George. I think mum knows where he is, and if she doesn't I have a couple ideas. But this has to be fixed…I can't leave until it is. Our family will be torn apart if George doesn't come back to us." Hermione looked at him with renewed respect. Yet again he was showing his maturity. She leaned in and kissed him, so happy that she could now kiss him as much as she wanted.

It had killed her last year to see Lavender kissing the boy she loved, but it had all worked out. She had the boy, well, not the boy of her dreams, but the boy of her reality. The boy she had dreamed about had never been as great as Ron; he wasn't funny and able to make her laugh like him, he looked nothing like the handsome Ronald, and he would never have argued with her like Ron did. But she loved arguing with him, honestly. Hermione pulled away, and smiled at him.

"You are amazing, you know that? I'm very proud of you." She started to get up, and pulled him with her. "C'mon. I bet you're starving-"

"Oh I am," he laughed, and Hermione laughed with him and then continued.

"and your mum has breakfast ready. That's really why I came up here in the first place." Ron chuckled and the two went downstairs, holding hands.

Mr. Weasley had already left for work so it was only Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ron at breakfast. Ron dug into the bacon and eggs, and then remembered he needed to ask his mum about George. Finishing the rest of his eggs—he had recently stopped talking with food in his mouth, a big accomplishment—he cleared his throat.

"Mum," he paused, nervous to even speak his name. He thought that maybe he should have asked after breakfast, but it was too late now. She looked at him, and Ron had to continue. "Where…where is George staying?" Molly stiffened, and both she and Ginny looked down at their food. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to comfort him. Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, Mrs. Weasley replied.

"He's at his shop. In Diagon Alley." The rest of breakfast was very quiet, and any attempts at conversation quickly sputtered out.

The walk down the Alley seemed just as quiet as the last time Ron had been here—when he, Hermione and Harry had broken into Gringotts. But it seemed that Diagon Alley was slowly showing more signs of life. In Flourish and Blotts a trickle of witches made their way through the door. A few children were playing in the street while their mothers walked right behind them, careful to keep them close. And in the Night Shade bar, a few warlocks were finishing off their third or fourth bottle of firewhiskey.

Ron kept walking and turned at the bend in the road, where he stopped. There it was. The sign was unlit and the windows cleaned out, but Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was still there. According to Ron's mum, George had been spending most of his time there. Ron walked the rest of the way to the door, and let himself in with the key he had found at the Burrow.

"George?" He looked around the shop. "George, I know you're here. I need to talk to you. Please." Ron heard something upstairs, and looked up. George looked down at him, unkempt and his hair longer than it had ever been. "I knew the 'please' would work, you've always appreciated politeness." Ron attempted a joke, but his heart wasn't in it. There was despair in George's face, it was absolutely terrifying. Ron didn't know what to say or what to do, and this was his brother. But Fred had been his brother too.

"George. Georgie. I need to ask you something."

George looked up at the nickname so often used by his twin. "It's good to see you, Ron. How are you, and Hermione? I…I know I haven't been a good bro-" Ron cut him off.

"I'm doing good, and so is Hermione. As good as we can be, I guess. I guess there's a few reasons I came here. I wanted to ask you if I could help you start this place back up. I think it might help, a bit, and of course it wouldn't be right away. But I want the best for you, so…" He trailed off, and looked helplessly at George. He wanted to be a good brother, but Ron was scared of what George would say. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if he never got better. He waited for George to say something, anything.

George didn't say anything. He just looked at a point just above Ron's head. When Ron was sure he wasn't going to reply, maybe hadn't even heard him, he went on.

"Look, George, the family needs you. I need you. And you being like this, it isn't going to help. So whatever I can do for you, I will. I just want you to start to heal, to come back to us. I need my big, goofy brother."

Finally George looked Ron in the eye. His jawline, which before had been slack, seemed to strengthen and a look of determination crossed his face. George nodded. "I would appreciate that, Ron. I just need some time."

"Yeah, I get that. Actually, that was one of the other things I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going with Hermione to find her parents…I need her, to be with her. She's the only thing that helps me forget, or at least feel better." Ron could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on George's face, but all George did was nod and start to walk down the stairs. Then, he hugged Ron. Ron was so surprised that it took him a second to respond, but he hugged his brother back firmly. He could feel George shaking with sobs, and knew he had done the right thing by coming here.

After a while, Ron broke the silence. "George, you can't spend all your time here, you need to get out. You need it, and our family needs it, needs you. Angelina has been calling the house. I think you should talk to her. She needs her friend right now, and you need yours." Ron thought maybe he had gone too far, but George simply nodded, his chin pressed hard against Ron's shoulder.

Finally they broke apart and George started to speak. "You're right, of course. I know, Ronnie. Let's lock up the place, and I'll come back with you." Ron felt like a load had been lifted off of him. He looked at George walking towards the door and held him back.

"Well," Ron paused. "Maybe you should clean up a bit? And, uh, put some clean clothes on. We don't' wanna scare mum and Ginny." George smiled tentatively, and went to clean up.

"Mum? Hermione? Ginny? I'm home." Ron waited for a response, looking nervously at George, who looked a sickly green. He hadn't seen Ginny, or many other people, in a month.

"Ginny and I are coming," Hermione shouted down the stairs finally. "Mrs. Weasley is outside, in the garden." They walked down the stairs, Hermione a step behind Ginny, who stopped at the sight of George. There was an awkward pause when Ron started to wonder what to do, then Ginny ran at George and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Ginny." George looked relieved and a little less green.

"I missed you, George." Ginny backed off and looked at all of them. "Mum's going to want to make a feast, now…" She looked cautiously at George, who at the mention of Mrs. Weasley had started and began to make his way out to the garden, looking green again. Ginny lowered her voice. "She probably won't stop crying while's she's doing it, with George back and you two leaving."

"She'll be okay," Ron said. "With George on the way to recovery, Dad promised to be here more often, and Bill and Percy promised to pop in often as well. Besides, Hermione and I won't be gone all that long. We're two thirds of the golden trio, after all, we can face anything, eh?" Hermione laughed and Ginny stood there a bit awkwardly with a forced smile, thinking of the other third of the trio.

"I need to write a letter to Harry so I'm going to go upstairs." Ginny made her way up the stairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"I'm so glad you helped him, Ron, and your entire family. I'm glad you're coming with me tomorrow, too." She reached for his hand, and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back, and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Hermione."

She smiled into his shoulder and whispered, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there. Couple of things for you. First, I know this is American English (which bothered me especially this chapter, hence why I'm bringing it up) but I would have slaughtered British so I decided not to. Second, this seems super gooey/lovey dovey happy, but I promise it will have plenty of problems**** in the next chapter for Ron and Hermione. Last, sorry about not uploading last week, it was finals. Anyways, I'll be trying to get one chapter up every Thursday. I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to hear your comments, critiques, and ideas!**

**-muggletribute.**

* * *

_Death Eaters were swarming all around as flashes of acid green light lit up the sky. They barely missed his head as he watched his friends fall around him, died, injured, and tortured. His brother lay there motionless on the ground in front of him, as he looked down on him in shock. Unable to move away or to move closer._

He woke up before the dream ended to the sound of his alarm yelling 'Get up, lazy!' at him. It took him a while to understand why he was up so early—he rarely woke up before 9am—but then it hit him. Today was the day. He and Hermione were leaving in an hour, and had already said goodbye to everyone the night before. He got up and started getting ready. While he did, he reviewed their plan. They were going to stop at Diagon Alley for some last minute supplies, and then head up to Hogwarts to meet up with some officials and Harry before heading through the country to Australia. They were traveling by apparition, but had set destinations to stop in throughout Europe and Asia.

There was a knock at the door and after pulling on his shirt he opened it, expecting it to be Hermione. It was Ginny. He must have looked surprised because smiling slightly she let herself in and sat on his bed. He couldn't think of why she would be here, so he just waited for her to talk.

Finally she looked up. "I just have a favor to ask, maybe two actually… I know we said goodbye last night already." She paused, and then hurried with the rest of it. "Could you bring this to Harry for me?" She pulled out a letter, and he took it grinning. "I don't know what you think about us together, but honestly it doesn't really matter because I love him. I just hope you can be happy that I am happy and that Harry is. And that brings me to my second point. Be careful out there. Take care of her. And take care of yourself." She got up and hugged him, and started to walk out of the door, but Ron stopped her.

"You take care of yourself too, Gin. And 'Mione and I will keep in touch. I-I'll miss you." He managed to choke out words he would rarely say to the little sister he pretended annoyed him so much. She smiled and started to go out the door. Ron called after her. "And Gin? I am happy that you and Harry are together, however I act about it." When Ginny turned, Ron swore he saw some tears, but it couldn't have been, because Ginny didn't cry, not in front of Ron at least.

Finally, Ron was ready. He grabbed his rucksack, took a last look around his room, and headed down to the kitchen. Hermione was already there and had some toast ready for both of them.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm starved. You ready?" She nodded grimly. They ate their toast while they walked to the apparition point. Once they finished, Hermione reached for Ron's hand, and they disapparated.

"I still think we should have gotten more food, Hermione." Ron grinned teasingly and squeezed her hand. They had just apparated at the gates of Hogsmeade from their quick trip to Diagon Alley for supplies. Ron watched the outline of Hogwarts grow closer and closer. He couldn't stop thinking how weird it was being back, and yet he already felt like he was going home. Even better, he was going to see his best friend soon. Ron had missed Harry, and he knew Hermione had too. According to the ministry, though, Harry needed to stay at Hogwarts until they felt that he would be safe.

Most of the important officials were staying at Hogwarts while the Ministry was being rebuilt, and were included in the protection. Minister Shacklebolt had asked to see the two of them before they left. According to Harry the Minister wanted the Wizarding community to know that three of the most important people—as of right now—were doing well and not wasting away in St. Mungos. Ron wanted to laugh at the thought. No, they weren't in St. Mungos. But who wasn't a wreck right now?

Hermione was worried about her parents and mourning the deaths of so many, along with the rest of the wizarding community. Harry was dealing with what Hermione said muggles called 'post-traumada stress'…or something like that. And well, as for himself…he forced himself to stop and think of the good things. Harry sounded better with each letter. Ginny was happy, truly happy, with Harry even while they were apart. George had managed to stay through dinner, and had spoken a few times to a wet-eyed, equally quiet, Molly. And Ron and Hermione had each other.

Ron looked up and realized they were already at the gate. While they waited for someone to meet them – they were a few minutes early – they stayed silent, just enjoying each other's presence. Ron thought about their relationship. It had happened so fast at Hogwarts, but if he really thought about it, they had been leaning towards this for a long time. And because of that, he felt as though they had been together forever. He would protect her against anything that ever came their way again.

They had stayed pretty 'PG', but Ron was happy to take it as slow as Hermione, and himself, wanted because they had all the time in the world. He could see himself proposing to her, which both scared and delighted him all at once. Even when they fought he knew they would make up and be better than ever. Their fighting hadn't been nearly as bad anyways, now that they both realized what they should have a long time ago, before Lavender or Krum ever came along.

"Look" Hermione nudged him, "someone's coming." They both looked, watching the figure come closer and closer. With his haircut, and cleanly shaven face, the man they saw now looked nothing like the last time they had seen him, with nasty cuts and bruises only beginning to fade away, and his shaggy brown hair still down to his chin. "It's Neville!" Hermione laughed with happiness and waved wildly at him, causing both Neville and Ron to laugh as well.

"Neville, mate! It's been a while! Looking good!" Ron grinned as Neville waved his wand at the gate. It started to rotate in, and before it was even halfway open Hermione flew at Neville, hugging him tightly.

"Wow, you look—well, clean! And handsome! Luna's a lucky girl." Neville blushed a deep rosy red and mumbled something about not knowing what she was talking about, then quickly changed the subject.

"It's great seeing both of you as well! You need to see the inside of Hogwarts; we've been doing some major renovations that have made quite a difference. I don't know if we'll be open in September, but we could be done by January, and if so Headmistress McGonagall is considering starting then rather than waiting a year and delaying everyone even more. And, guess what? You are looking at the new Herbology professor…"

"Well done mate!" Ron said enthusiastically, shaking his hand while Hermione spouted her congratulations.

Neville proudly smiled his thanks. "Professor Sprout decided to retire…sort of. She's going to teach me the ropes, then work as a co-advisor with some other so-called 'retired' professors for the Headmistress, since Minerva wants to have as many experienced professors as possible working to begin to remedy the disruptions of the last couple years." As Neville chattered on, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but grin at his happiness, and felt happier than they had in a long time.

"Well," Neville stopped outside a classroom that Hermione thought used to be the Charms classroom, although with Hogwarts in the odd state of half-destroyed, half-renovated she couldn't be sure. "Harry's sitting inside there. He's beside himself with excitement, although I don't know that he would admit it. He nearly knocked his porridge into my lap this morning while he was telling me about the letter you had sent him last night. I'll leave you to it…but don't you leave without saying goodbye to me!" Neville grinned and walked away.

Ron opened the door, and saw Harry pacing in the front of the classroom.

"HARRY!" Ron ran the rest of the way, and attacked his best mate. Hermione followed, grinning and beside herself with excitement. She teasingly pushed Ron away and hugged Harry tightly.

Like Neville, Harry was much cleaner and healthier looking. With plenty of food and rest, and an actual decent haircut (Hermione blushed as she remembered the time she had unsuccessfully attempted to cut it), Harry had filled out well and was starting to look even healthier than he had when he had lived with the Dursley's. In fact, Hermione noted approvingly, he looked handsome as well. She was proud to call these handsome, brilliant, and courageous men her best friends.

"Wow, I think I have two of the most handsome best friends in the world." Hermione laughed at Ron's face, and reached for his hand soothingly before turning again to Harry. "We missed you, Harry. How long are you stuck here for?"

"Oh, well…I didn't notice you missing me at all." He grinned happily. "Although Ron almost knocked me out." Harry ran his hand through his dark black hair, thinking about Hermione's question. He had hoped to be out by now, but since his friends were leaving anyways, a month or two more wouldn't make much difference.

"And as for your question, I don't really know. Hopefully by the time you make it back with your parents! Speaking of which, Kings—I mean, the Minister gave me something for you." Harry pulled four pieces of paper out of his pocket, and handed them to Hermione.

"They have no set date, so whenever you get to your parents you can fly back with them." Hermione looked at the plane tickets with surprise, shocked at the kindness the Minister had shown them. Then she raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry skeptically.

"The Minister gave us these? That's very kind of him…but since we're going to see him, why wouldn't he give them to us in person? If I ever find out that YOU, Harry James Potter, bought these, then—"

"HERMIONE!" Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Ron, a smile playing on his lips. "Shacklebolt got them because of the service you did to your country. Not me. I promise. I only have them because I begged him to let me see you first, and give them to you. I got you something else actually, but you have to wait. And now that I've told you, I know it is going to kill you until you find out." He smirked at Ron, his green eyes dancing happily with his joke. Hermione glared, but then couldn't help but laugh at herself.

They talked for an hour before Harry regretfully told them they had to meet with the Minister. He led the way to the Headmistress's office, while they spoke fondly of memories the hallways and staircases reminded them of.

Finally, they made it to the Gargoyle, now standing at attention and fully repaired, and with the password from Harry (Albus Percival), were let onto the staircase and into the office.

McGonagall had not changed much in the seven years they had known her. With her hair still in its stern bun and her square glasses perched on her nose, she looked like the same woman who had reprimanded Ron and Harry seven years ago for being late to Transfiguration. Even the wrinkles of age seemed to be the exact number they were so long ago.

There was one difference though. Getting up, McGonagall hurried over to Ron and Hermione and hugged them each in turn. Ron glanced bemused at Hermione before returning the hug but Hermione hugged McGonagall back warmly.

"Headmistress," Hermione started, but McGonagall shook her head.

"You are both to call me Minerva. Of course, if and when you return to school as a student, you will revert to Headmistress in public, but you are my friends and we will treat each other as such."

Hermione nodded, and started again shyly. "Minerva, I'm so glad to see you. I, and I know Ron has as well, have missed Hogwarts. I was hoping to address the student situation actually. I would like to finish my last year at Hogwarts when it is finished being renovated." Minerva, Ron, and Harry all laughed.

"Of course you do," Harry chuckled.

"You will be warmly welcomed back, dear. Even though I think we all know how your year will go, it will still be good to get your N.E.W.T.S out of the way. It'll give you some time to think about what you want to do with all those O's." Hermione blushed and looked at the ground.

"However, I have a proposition for you. We have not found a Transfiguration professor yet, and I will not have the time to devote my full attention to each class. If you would like, I am prepared to offer you a unique situation. Don't take Transfiguration your last year…instead, teach it. We will pay you, and I will be there to help you, and you can still take your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Also, if you decide it is what you want to do, I think you will find that there will always be a place here for you as a professor."

Hermione looked up in amazement at this speech. Ron grinned with pride and stepped closer to her so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Minerva focused her attention on him this time. "Have you thought about what you will be doing, Ronald?" Minerva watched him with a twinkle in her eye, knowing full well he did. He grimaced, and then realized she was teasing and shook his head. "As much as I believe in finishing school, I do believe the Ministry has gained a very capable and intelligent young man."

She paused and cleared her throat. "Now, to business. The Minister will be here at any moment, he has a few ideas to discuss with the three of you and as it is Ministry business, I will be going. I will see you at lunch."

When she left the three of them sat down to wait for the Minister. When he arrived they talked for a long time about how they would be involved, how much they wanted to do, and ideas the Minister and Harry had about changing the Ministry. They talked about the Memorial Neville and Harry had been working on, and the public conference they planned to have with the three of them, the Minister, Neville, and the Headmistress when Hermione and Ron returned from Australia.

Finally, they were done.

The rest of their night would be spent eating, spending time with Harry and Neville, and sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire before a good night's rest and an early start in the morning. It would, Hermione thought happily, be a wonderful end to a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Always Goodbye

**Hi there. Couple of things before I start. First, I am SO sorry about how long of a wait it's been, my life has been more than crazy lately. Still is, really, but oh well, I missed Ron and Hermione! Also, thank you for the reviews everyone! Anon, I tried to add more magic, thanks! I really appreciate all advice. So now, please, read and review! Oh and one more thing. I know I said this would be the goods chapter, but after such a long time away I needed (and maybe you do too) an in between chapter to get them going, and also I don't know when I'll next post, as it's the last semester of my senior year and I'm running on like two hours of sleep haha. Anyways, happy reading! :)**

**-muggletribute  
**

"_Ronald, please! Come back!" She ran out of the tent, ran towards him, but he disappeared with a crack. "NO!" She grabbed at the air where he had been, and dropped to the ground, sobbing. She ignored Harry's soft touch on her shoulder and finally he left too. She was all alone. _

Having spent almost a year on the run with a lumpy bunk bed in a smelly tent, and the last few months on a spare cot in Ginny's room, waking up in the girl's dormitory felt great. It was like she was home again. Even the nightmare, usually one of the worst ones she had, didn't feel quite as real or painful here.

When she had stayed at Hogwarts to help with the restoration process, she had been so exhausted each night that she hadn't really had time to think about it, and had just taken its normalcy and comfort for granted.

Hermione had instantly fallen back into her old 'Hogwarts' routine, waking up around dawn, getting up and putting robes on, and then laying in bed and reading until breakfast. Except this morning she didn't have anything to read so she quietly got up and dressed before grabbing her wand. Unlocking the door with a wave of her wand, she stepped outside before the door quietly shut and relocked itself.

Looking around the common room and finding it empty, Hermione was at a loss of what to do. Finally she decided to go to the library.

Three hours later, that's where Harry and Ron found her, seated in a hunter's green armchair near the fireplace, her nose in a book. They almost hated to disturb her; Hermione looked happier than she had in months. Finally, though, Ron cleared his throat.

With a far-off look, Hermione slowly looked up and then grinned when she saw the two of them.

"Ron! Harry! You're up, finally! I'm half-starved." Hermione again waved her wand silently, and the book closed itself and wandered back to its rightful place.

"Wow Hermione, you've really got nonverbal spells," Ron said admiringly. "I don't even know the verbal spell for that, much less have it down nonverbally." Hermione blushed happily.

They headed down to breakfast, with Hermione still in her own little world. Now that the day had come, Hermione could do nothing but worry about the trip and her parents. What if they got into trouble, met dark wizards? Or rogue magical creatures? What if she couldn't perform the spell that would make her parents remember her? It was a difficult one, and required multiple uses.

She had no idea how long it would take. It could require just three weeks, but it might take the rest of their lives. It was like muggle medicine, for say, depression. Some people only needed enough to get them back on track, and others never truly got better and took medicine the rest of their life.

There was also the chance of the spell not working at all. What she was going to try had little to no research or testing behind it; Healers had only just begun to look at its effect and potential.

Ron reached for Hermione's hand as they entered the Great Hall, pulling Hermione out of her worrying in time to see that there were only two tables pushed together in the middle of the great room. Harry steered them towards seats directly across from the Headmistress and Minister.

Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the meal, with Harry keeping the conversation going and Ron trying to remember his manners to not try to fit as much food as possible in his mouth. The talk was about things that Hermione had no knowledge of anyways, Ministry work, and although normally she would try to find out, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was more determined to make this trip go according to plan, and easy, unlike the latest camping trip they had gone on; being wanted by the Ministry/Lord Voldemort had put a bit of a damper on the fun of camping.

When Ron looked over at her, he noticed her lips soundlessly moving, and figured she was going over 'the plan'. And she was, of course. He chuckled but kept the information to himself, to spare her the embarrassment. It worked for a while, until she made a mistake that caught the attention of the table.

"…then Erdgluck." Harry looked at her in confusion, along with the rest of the table. Hermione didn't even notice, until Ron lightly pinched her wrist between his thumb and forefinger. "huh?" She looked at everyone staring at her.

"What's an erdlick?" Harry asked bemused. Hermione blushed as she realized her mistake.

"The Clucking Erdgluck," Ron announced to the shock of the others. "is the name of a pub that is famous in Hamburg, Germany." He grinned at his best friend's sudden chuckle at the name. "It is a stop on our tour of Europe… Hermione assures me that Erdgluck is the name of a creature that looks like a big, bright orange chicken. Its feathers apparently can create a peaceful environment and mood when worn around the neck…however, I picked it purely because it sounds oddly like a swear I heard the death eaters use two months ago." At this even McGonagall giggled, and Hermione felt a lot better, as the attention was now on Ron.

"Ah," McGonagall tried to straighten up and control her normally tight, stern mouth. "If I recall rightly, Albus was fond of the bartender there, an Herr. Krause." Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked at each other with surprise. What were the odds of picking a pub that Dumbledore had connections with? Then again, who knew when it came to the ancient wizard.

"Where else will you be going?" This time it was Neville who spoke up, and Hermione could see the longing in his eyes. She had always been nicer to him than most in school, and so she knew that he wanted more than anything to travel the world. And, Hermione thought proudly, he would someday soon. Neville had taken on Voldemort and Nagini; he could do whatever he wanted now; he was brave enough and admired by the entire wizarding community.

"Well," Hermione said excitedly. This was her favorite subject lately. "First we're stopping at the 42nd World Cup Quidditch Stadium near Tielt, Belgium, they have a tour there that Ron and I are very excited about. Then, we're going to stay in Maastricht in the Netherlands for the night, at a cute little cottage. We're going to tour the city, there's a beautiful basilica there, and a muggle museum…"

She went on for the rest of breakfast in excruciating detail that made everyone at the table feel exhausted just listening to it except for Neville, who was listening raptly.

Somewhere in China, Harry winked at Ron and cleared his throat, effectively drawing Hermione's attention and stopping her story.

"Well I'm jealous! You and Ron are going to have a blast. And speaking of, you remember how I said I had a surprise for you two?"

"Yes?!" Ron and Hermione said quickly. Harry grinned.

"Well, I think it's a good time as any to give it to you." From under his chair Harry pulled up a sleek, metal object. Hermione gasped.

"Merlin's Pants! That's a—that's a Canon EOS-1v!"

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. "You know what kind of camera this is?"

"Well…yeah. My dad used to joke about how if he ever got to the point of having enough money to throw it away, he could buy that camera…that is insanely expensive!" Harry handed it to her and Hermione took it gently, holding it even more carefully than the old books falling apart in the library.

"Well, this will be a bit different than the one your dad wanted. This one has been enchanted. It will balance itself, auto-correct the lighting even better than a digital camera, and the film is already loaded—it has about three hundred photos allowed and from 30 photos will announce at every multiple of five how many photos are left." Hermione looked at him in awe. "Er- don't worry 'Mione. It's just a little gift."

Harry reached into his pocket. "I also got you a solar charging water purifier, might come in handy." He smiled at them, and they both grinned back, Hermione was already absorbed in the many buttons and features of the camera.

Leaving Hogwarts this time, and especially Harry, was one of the hardest things Hermione had done. It felt like it was always goodbye for the three of them lately. Would she ever feel comfortable, and have a stable life? She laughed. With Harry as her friend, and Ron as her—she grinned—boyfriend, that was probably not very likely.

She hugged Harry, afraid to let go. The last time she had hugged Harry on the steps of Hogwarts, he had died. He had also come back to life admittedly, but still. It made it hard to leave him. When Ron had hugged Harry goodbye, the two had waved and slowly walked towards the gate, looking back and smiling while waving frantically every few steps.

Once off the grounds, Hermione looked at Ron with an adventurous look in her eyes. "Ready for Hamburg, Germany?"

Ron grinned. "So ready." They grabbed hands and apparated on the spot.


End file.
